


The Winchester Way

by SpankedbySpike



Series: Spanking in the Winchester Household... [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long story in which the reminiscence of spankings the Winchesters received as kids is supperposed with a Spanking Sam will have to give to a sullen and rebellious Adam while Dean watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winchester Way

**Author's Note:**

> It started as a challenge for Minx summer of Adam series and it took a life of its own...

The Winchester Way, Spanked by Spike

Rating: PG-15 (mostly for language and subject matter, i.e. spanking)

Characters: Dean, Sam, Adam and John Winchester

Created for Minx Birthday Challenge, Summer 2010; betaed by the wonderful and very patient Atalantaj

Most mistakes left are mine and you are welcome to point them to me. Thanks for taking the time to read this story; it’s a new direction for me (fun but new and untried nevertheless). And sorry for the length… I got carried away a bit…

 

 

The Winchester Way, SbS. (July/August 2010)

 

 

“Daddy… It hurts!” That sentence coming from a spanking summed up the universal cry John Winchester gets to remember of the formative years of each of his boys. Not that the man’s kids were more obnoxious, impolite, or crappy than others. It’s just that of all the things differencing them, that plea was one constant that completely and utterly linked them.

It had been uttered by a brash little Dean when he received two light taps on his tiny behind for throwing rocks to passing cars in an effort to see if he could throw far enough to become a pitcher when he was three, and reiterated by his less brash but still adventurous alter ego when he was seven and had received his first bare spanking for playing with matches.

It had been yelled by a six year old Sammy after he received a well deserved punishment for coloring all over Dean’s fourth grade science report and having a fit when he got grounded. Obviously learning to take whatever the first punishment is has to be ingrained at some point in someone’s life… It was also screamed by Sam when he got his first taste of the belt, alongside his brother for a stupid stunt with the Impala both boys thought was funny as teenagers… They quickly rethought their options for sheer fun.

It had been bawled by Adam, getting the tanning he was looking for when he cussed at his mother in front of John. Where do kids learn this crap? The filth that came from Adam’s mouth that time directed at his mother never saw the light of day again to the elder Winchester’s knowledge. You’d think that such a nice kid, living to please his mom would know better, but the tween years had been obviously a trial akin to the terrible twos, threes and fours that Dean made the hunter experience early in his life. It had been squealed when Adam made the poor assumption that he was too old to get a spanking and managed to get drunk at his friend’s house. Conjecture swiftly corrected, of course.

All in all, the cocky, the smart and the shy, they all reversed to needy and well behaved children once their butts had been blistered and they saw the world the way John Winchester saw it. Order was restored, kids were at peace with said world, and John was content knowing all were safe and sound. Not that spanking was the sole mean of discipline used or the panacea for all problems he faced. It did give the Winchesters an edge though, cases in points…

 

~*~

1992

 

The late October night wasglacial , and even though Sam kept his fists pushed as deep as possible inside his coat pockets, it felt like his fingers were freezing. Dean had his head hunched but stayed aware of his brother’s location, hurrying to make it back home before their Dad reached town. The free games they managed to win at the arcade and the small pizza they ordered there, which took forever to arrive, was what was responsible for their tardiness. They had had their fun, and absolutely needed to be home. Dean just couldn’t believe how late it was.

Of course, to add to their bad luck, John Winchester was already there. The beautiful Impala parked under the shining street light was a sight for sore eyes; the car was Home, the safest place on earth, the warmest cocoon ever created, the only place where the Winchester family unit functioned as one. Tonight though it was foreboding; it meant having to explain to a certain John E. Winchester what the heck his sons were doing out of the guest house they rented when he left fairly clear instructions that the boys were to stay put in his absence.

Not that Daddy Winchester was often gone. Since Dean turned ten, he’s never been gone for more than one-two days at a time. Dean had to prove to him again and again that spending one night away from his boys wouldn’t kill them, or him. The concept that Dean failed to contemplate was how much a spanking from his roughened Dad could be detrimental to their health. Well, they were already freezing to death; they might as well see what a little glow to their backside could do to improve not only their dispositions but their overall wellbeing. He knocked, and then Dean slowly pushed the door open, letting his brother pass him to get into the warm living room. Slowly Dean locked the door, removed his coat and turned towards the stern man staring them down. Sam was still fully clothed, looking in awe at the magnificence that was a pissed off Winchester.

“Boys.” With a firm and low tone John acknowledged the late return.

“Dad.” Dean managed with a broken voice, partly due to the stupid teenage hormonal transformation he was going through, partly due to the unease he was valiantly trying to conceal

“You boys okay?” John moved in closer to his children with slow and measured steps, and to both boys’ surprise he embraced each of them into a quick bear hug. The look Sam sent his big brother was inquisitive. Weren’t they supposed to be punished?

“Yeah Dad, we’re fine. How was your trip?” Dean managed, not feeling quite as apprehensive as a minute ago; he knew that even if he got in trouble that his father loved him.

“Over.” John wasn’t in the mood for small talk or for rehashing the gruesome details of his last hunt in his mind or to the still impressionable Dean.

“Daddy, sorry we weren’t home when you got back” whispered Sammy, already slipping a cold hand into his father’s big one, content to see him, no matter the risk to his hindquarters.

“Yeah, about that, Dean… Where were you?” John was walking towards the plush sofa set in the small living room, Sam in tow, while Dean was putting away the coats and shoes inside the closet by the entry.

“Uh, well we pulled our quarters together and managed to have enough to play a few games at the arcade by the library, but we won so much, we kept getting more free games.” Dean explained casually.

“Daddy! You should have seen Dean, he was unbeatable. He was so fast, and so good, and, Dad, he even gave me all the free games.”

“Don’t you think that’s enough Sammy? Dad’s been working. He’s tired.” Dean intervened by sheer sense of self preservation. Yeah Sammy, don’t ruin it all in one go! He could almost see the wheels in his dad mind working at how to nail his wayward sons and he just wasn’t feeling like giving his old man that much ammunition.

“Don’t bother Dean. You’re already in trouble.” John saw right through his oldest. So, they were playing video games all day? There were worse ways to spend their time and John had to admit he was impressed by the striking hand-eye coordination his eldest obviously displayed, but there was more to this than his boys just playing games. Dean was given a set of orders to follow and going to the arcade wasn’t one of them.

Dean settled across from his family on the small two-seater angled away from the main sofa. He looked weary but also resigned to his fate, John had never disappointed from that point of view. Rules were meant to be followed, they were created for everyone’s protection, disobeying wasn’t allowed and the consequences were always swift. Heck it was so simple and so easy to understand, you ought to respect a man for standing for his principles! He just wished for a little while that he wasn’t the one in the line of fire tonight.

 

~*~

 

2003

 

John was leaving late that same night. The meal she had prepared was outstanding. She had gotten the last two days off from work and the three of them had spent the time taking care of the house while rediscovering each other. Adam had been positively glowing, asking questions nonstop, always by John side, eager to do with him the things John was fixing, showing him his good side. She was simply impressed by how amenable the man was, never being sharp towards their son, tolerating the endless questions, answering with respect and to the point no matter the nature of the query. For a gruff man traveling all around the country, he just seemed so at ease with children… she wished he would stay longer, really give a chance to Adam to be part of a nuclear family, taking his cues from a strong and caring father, a competent and confident man. Of course, she wanted him to stay to fulfill her own needs. After all he was a desirable male; he knew his way around her body and could have made her the happiest woman out there.

She wasn’t stupid though. She knew John was haunted and definitely not the type to stay in the same place and wasn’t going to start now; So, she was able to read the signs. Not John’s, but the loud and clear ones sent by her son. He was going to act up, he was going to ask his father to stay, and he was going to be disappointed. The pie she brought on the table was warm, it was a peace offering for her only child and a good send off for John. It turned out to be the start of their short lived war.

“How come you only make Cherry pie when he’s here?” Adam grumbled around a mouthful of the desert.

“Mostly, because you don’t ask for them, baby.” She tried; really tried to keep her tone soft and to anticipate what their son would say, maybe even diffuse the tension before it became a physical entity they had to face.

“Mom, ‘m not a baby… Do you even like cherry pie?” that question was unmistakably aimed at the man sitting at the other end of the table.

“Yeah, I do kiddo. Your mother makes a damn fine pie. How about another slice?”

“Nope, I know she wants you to have the rest… For the road… And what do I get when you’re not here?” That last part was a bit resentful. He knew it and just didn’t care. He was good with his mom, they knew how to work as a pair, he just had no real understanding of how to deal with an absentee father that he really liked and wish could stay.

“Adam, I don’t like leaving you and your mother behind, but it’s really for the best.”

“How would you know what’s best for me? You aren’t even around!” Okay the accusation was in the air, even though the thirteen year old wanted to retract his outburst; really he didn’t want to push his Dad away.

”With your mother you get to stay in your neighborhood, among your friends, go to school and decide what you want to be when you grow up. That’s more than you’ll get with me.” John said sharply. He felt a little bad and lowered his voice. “Here, you can be safe and happy. You just don’t know the worth I place on these things.”

“Then why can’t you stay longer, come more often… Why not just tell us that you don’t care about us and only stop by when you need to rest!”

“Adam! I did not raise you to be impolite. If you can’t talk nicely to John go to your room!” She couldn’t believe she was going to take away precious moments from these two that way, but honestly, it wouldn’t kill her baby to be polite. There was an art and manner to dealing with impromptu and unpleasant matters and that outburst certainly wasn’t it.

Adam was beyond himself, here he was getting reprimanded and he didn’t do anything wrong. “What would you do if I refused? I live here. He’s just a guest, so what the fuck?”

John wouldn’t stand for such insubordination but in all honesty this was her house, her rules…

“I’m going. You’d always agree with him anyway, no matter what! Adam turned his back to the tense adults and rushed upstairs banging the door to his room before flopping on his bed, dejected.

“John, don’t take it the wrong way. He just doesn’t know how to adapt and react.”

“I know. Let’s finish here. I’ll talk to him.”

“I don’t think talking’s really going to help. What can you possibly say to him?”

“If you agree, I’ll show him my less pleasant side. I’ll describe the spanking he’ll earn the next time I stop around and he acts up. I’m sure it’ll be vivid enough that, he’ll mind his manners and find another way to deal with his issues in general and my coming and going in particular.”

“You believe in spanking? How would you know what a fitting punishment for him is? And anyway, do you really want your boy to fear your visits because of how hard and unyielding he’d perceive you?” She couldn’t eat anymore; distressed by this disciplinarian side of the affable man she came to love.

“How would you feel if every time I stopped by he pushed the boundaries until there weren’t any left?” He took a quick drink washing the pie down and turned to fully face her. “Would it be easier to just let him think his father is a pushover?”

“I’m not saying that, but there’s a difference between being firm and being abusive. How will he have time to understand all of this?”

“Tonight, the only thing I’ll do is explain to him what I believe in and expect from him. Then I’ll clarify what the penalties will be and I’ll leave him with something to think about.”

“But John, he’s never been spanked!”

“Trust me to do the right thing okay? I promise I’ll be fair and loving; will you let me be a real father to him?”

“All right...” And that was a simple whisper, but John heard it and that was enough.

He stood up and kissed her once on the mouth, promising he’d take good care of her son before helping her clean the table, setting the dirty dishes in the kitchen sink and left her to finish rinsing everything before going and talking to Adam.

 

~*~

 

2010

 

“Adam if you don’t stop your bullshit right now, you won’t sit for a week. I make myself clear?”

“I can do whatever I want Dean, you’re not my Father, I don’t owe you a thing!”

Dean was about to lose it. He thought he had all the training needed to keep his calm when his authority was questioned. After all, Sam has given him a hell of a lot of practice in that department. The kid almost always did what Dean wanted at the end of the day, but not after a lot of battling. On the other hand, Adam was bringing a brand new level to this game. There were no questions or other options, just flat out no, not gonna do it, you can’t make me. Adam’s desire to stand out and not recognize their leadership in the hunting department was seriously pissing the first born off.

“Dude, calm down.” Sam said walking behind Dean and putting a hand on his shoulder. He could already see his big brother popping a vein in a minute... “Adam, Dean’s right; you can’t take the Angels word for it. Just trust us on this one! You need to stay put. Both of you do.” Sam explained patiently looking at Dean who he knew wasn’t about to let Adam be Michael’s vessel. It looked like he had two flight risks on his hand now. Sam walked to Adam. He was whole heartedly on Dean’s side in all of this; Adam needed to be supervised, not allowed to go, but it was hard not to feel Adam’s skepticism on everything or understand it for that matter, and from experience Sam knew they were in for a fight. Sam couldn’t believe, he himself was considering whipping some sense into the kid.

“Fuck you Sam. You have no more right than your asshole of a brother to push me around.” Adam was beside himself. He felt like he was being bullied into laying low. He wanted to find Zachariah, wanted to see his mother again, not stick around here doing nothing while Sam and Dean decided what was best for him. He didn’t even know these guys.

“What was that you were saying earlier about smacking him? How about I wash his mouth out with soap first?” Sam grumbled. “Bobby still uses the same soap we got when we were kids?”

“Yeah, I think, and be my guest.” Dean stared at Adam. “I’m kind of tired of all his swearing too.”

“Look Adam…” Sam began, seriously contemplating the soap idea, but no… There were more important things to take care of first.

“No, you look; I have nothing to tell you losers. I’m following the Angels’ plan.” Adam was done talking, picking up his jacket he made for the door and was stopped short by Sam who grabbed him by the upper arm and pulled him back into the living room.

“You’re not going anywhere Adam. Sit down and listen!” Sam dropped Adam onto the couch. He wasn’t playing anymore. “The Angels, they aren’t as clean as you think they are. You’re in danger. You can’t run half cocked into this, work with us on this, please? We don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Why do you care so much about me? Bro-mance stuff aside, ‘cause, trust me, I’ve had more than my fair share of all this, you’re my brother and we’re family shit.”

Sam looked at Dean with exasperation. Dean took pity on his overgrown little brother. “Adam, you became a foot soldier in a battle bigger than you can even begin to imagine or understand.” He turned to the middle Winchester, “Sam, we have a lot of talking to do with Adam. He needs to know everything about the family business.” Dean figured the kid deserved the truth on everything about their lives up to this point, and he hoped it would make what they were trying to do easier for Adam to accept. Dean was calmer now, he and Sam could explain a bit about the Winchester legacy to the kid, but he wasn’t doing it on an empty stomach.

And so, the three living Winchesters ordered a pizza and went to Bobby’s kitchen to reminisce about their lives so far, and the difficult heritage they were dealing with. The empty bottles of beers and pizza crusts left by Adam, because Sam and Dean hadn’t been raised to leave any food on their plate behind, testified to how late their discussion ran.

 

~*~

 

“Where are your pajamas?”

“Daddy… I’m too old for wearing those. I sleep in my t-shirt and boxers, just like Dean.”

“Well then buddy, go get ready, I have to talk to your brother!”

“Sure Daddy.” And with a clipped smile to his brother, Sammy rushed to the one bedroom in the back of the house they shared.

John settled back on the couch. Honing his gaze on his eldest still seated across from him, the hunter waited. Dean squirmed a bit, by now he knew how his dad played this game and he thought he could wait him out but already he was caving. Sweat was pouring at Dean’s brows and he clenched his hands, he didn’t want to show to the old man that he was nervous, but at the same time he couldn’t quiet the dread slowly slipping in his thoughts. Can I take the rap and then Sammy will be okay? Can I talk Dad out of a freakin’ spanking? Will he trust me again to hold down the fort when he has to leave?

Nothing was happening. The silence became oppressive and still no movement was made. Dean yielded first.

“Dad... I’m sorry.”

“I get why you guys were late Dean. I know how fascinated you get with those games, but you were told to stay put. You still have Sam to watch out for.” John was baffled by how engrossed his son was with those new video-games. Honestly, how fun was it to watch a frog cross the street… a thousand times… Those types of distractions did not exist when he was a teen, but it wasn’t the first time he caught Dean engrossed in the shiny lights blinking in front of him. John was impartial enough to recognize that Dean seemed really good at it. The few times he had a soda in one of those places waiting for his boys to finish amusing themselves, he tried to get the appeal and it simply gave him a headache.

“I know Daddy… but Sammy was there every step of the way. He kept admiring my game and he wasn’t bad either. He can’t hold his own yet, but doing it with him kept me aware of him.” The last was uttered in an almost whisper, Dean clearly conscious of how attentive his Dad was to his answers and just how perceptive the man was as to what these moments really represented in the boys lives.

“Dean, when I’m on a hunt, I have to keep all my concentration intact and knowing you’re taking care of yourself and Sammy, by following my orders, helps me more than you realize. Keeping my focus is what keeps me alive to come back to you. I expect the same from you. You keep your focus by following my orders. It keeps you boys safe so you both can come back to me as well.”

“Yes Sir.” Dean said unhappily.

“I don’t’ like you two hanging out in an arcade by yourself for hours at a time without a parent nearby either. It’s not safe. And that arcade by the library? It’s miles away, when’s the last time it was okay for you two to go wandering around town without any supervision or me even knowing about it?”

John hated this. He couldn’t afford having Dean wandering off with his brother and losing it at arcades while the preteen was responsible for his safety and the well being of his little brother. Yet he didn’t want Dean to have to forgo one more pleasure in his shitty life either. What his boys were getting was so far off what he had ever experienced growing up, taking away anything that made them so happy seemed heartless to him.”Damn it, boy!”

“Did I make you believe you couldn’t play those games, when I was around?” John sighed, trying a different approach. He really wanted to understand.

“No Dad, you let me play them all the time. It’s just… I don’t want to take advantage of the few moments of down time we get to spend together by playing games. When you’re not around. I… It’s easier to play them okay? I’m not timed. I’m not thinking of you wanting to go home. I’m having fun, what’s wrong with that?” Dean quickly shut up. He asked himself what the hell he was thinking talking back to his father like this, but he was mad. It wasn’t fair, all he wanted to do was go to the arcade for a few hours, why was it such a bad thing? Why did he have to get caught on one of the only times he didn’t follow his father’s orders? He and Sam were fine. Dean wouldn’t ever let anything happen to either one of them. He knew how to take care of things. Why couldn’t his dad trust him?

“Well, sounds like you’ve really thought this through Dean, and decided to deceive me rather than take the safe route and get lost in those games when I can keep an eye out for problems.” John’s voice had a hard edge to it now. He was still lounging on the sofa, a burly arm resting on the back of it, the other playing random notes on the armrest. He thought he presented the picture of a reasonable man willing to go the extra mile to understand where his son was coming from, why Dean had disobeyed him, but he was obviously wrong. Dean was throwing around an attitude now, which he didn’t have any tolerance for.

“I was still following your orders Dad. You told me ‘watch out for Sammy’ and I had him with me the whole time.” Dean tried to explain, but he was still angry. “I wasn’t about to let anyone or anything hurt us. Me and Sam don’t always need to be locked up in a motel room to be safe.” Dean looked down at the floor but he could feel his father’s eyes on him.

John couldn’t not address his son’s behavior now. The survival of his family depended on him manning up and making Dean step up to his obligations, independently of how much he wanted his sons to have a happy and memorable childhood. Dean wanting to be left alone, wanting his independence, taking risks and disobeying him like this and finally this insubordination has no room in their Plan; Sammy not being able to rely upon John or his big brother was not part of the Plan; action needed to be taken, no matter how painful for both father and son.

“That’s enough Dean, you were given orders to stay put. You told me you would follow them and you didn’t. That’s what this is about. I don’t’ give you orders to ruin your fun, they’re meant to keep you and Sam safe. In a few years when you get older and bigger, and can hold your own, we’ll talk, but right now you do what you’re told. Come here.”

Dean wanted to say more but knew his dad wouldn’t hear him. He walked to his father. A single tear fell out of his eye and raced down his cheek. He knew he shouldn’t have disobeyed his dad, and he understood that his father’s rules were to keep him safe, but it still wasn’t fair.

“Dean.” His son’s tear didn’t escape John and he felt bad.

“You don’t need to say anything dad.” Dean rubbed his fist against his eye.

Maybe it was better that way, John pulled Dean closer to him, unzipped the boy’s jeans and lowered them to his knees without rushing. He was almost gentle as he pushed Dean forward and arranged the teen over his lap. Dean managed to stay pliant, but then again, he never fought his father over spankings like Sam did.

The slap that caught both the relaxed cheeks was deafening and even though expected sounded like a gunshot to both father and son. Dean’s heart started to beat so loudly that John could feel the pressure on his clothed knees. And yet, John continued to smack the cotton covered behind firmly.

“Dean, disobeying me has consequences and you know it!”

John couldn’t see his handprint through the cotton underwear covering his boy, but he felt the heat and didn’t let that stop him from the lesson that was bound to hurt both of them, no matter how children often assume parents never feel that particular pain the way they do.

“You know what lurks on the sidelines, the dangers we face, and you can’t be caught unprepared son.”

The elder Winchester continued to let his hand fly , connecting with more force and accuracy, making the plump of the cheeks wriggle and settle back more strained than before. John’s heavy handed slaps fell faster, matching the rhythm of the words, the inner rhythm of his upset.

Soon, Dean started wriggling over his father lap, the pain of the words and the slaps registering fully. Dean let a few yelps intermingle with his breathless pleas in counterpoint to the intense spanks making their point on his punished backside.

“I need to trust you Dean. I need to know that you’re both safe when I leave you behind…” And the last of the muttered sentence was mostly whispered, as emotions caught in John’s throat and he started in on the back of Dean’s thighs. Dean was squirming under his hot palm and his hitching breath increased dramatically enough that John started to tune into it. The preteen was crying now, whimpering his hurt in the depths of the sofa cushion and hanging to his daddy’s jeans leg for all his worth. John let the spanking slow, even though he did not waver in strength, marking his son’s skin and mind with the hardness of the hits but not willing to destroy his boy’s spirit.

With a final slap, John rested his hot palm on the scalding skin of his son and started murmuring comforting words to Dean. “You’re a good son. “ A loud snort and some sniffling was John’s answer. “No really, I’m proud of you, Dean. Come on buddy.” With a practiced movement of the wrist John reached under his eldest to drag the wrinkled pants back on, getting one more whine from the chastised boy, before holding him into a strong and comforting hug. The small sorry uttered by Dean got lost into John’s flannel shirt but the man still got the message and prayed to find some way his youngster would know how sorry he was for having to be so harsh over his sons following his orders. Life for the Winchesters would never be easy, or pain free but, he wanted his boys safe rather than sorry…

 

~*~

2010

 

Adam crept out of the dark room with little hassle. He had tested the door before and after brushing his teeth earlier that evening, he was fairly confident he could get past the bedroom of the old coot they seemed to treat like an uncle, and the so called Angel Castiel, well he had wandered off somewhere, so that was two obstacles down, now he just had to get past Sam and Dean. Adam gingerly checked the steps on his way down the stairs. The rumbling of the fridge in the kitchen was covering the wrestling of his clothes on the railing he was holding too tight. Adam would be a liar if he said he wasn’t a bit weary of his brothers catching him. He wanted to say that Dean was more of the hard ass, but after cussing a few more times during their pizza talk, well actually cussing a lot more times, Sam had made good on his threat of washing Adam’s mouth out with soap. Adam was still trying to wrap his head around it. The only good thing was the shot of whisky Dean gave him after the soap washing, to get rid of the soapy taste, not that Sam agreed with it… He wanted him to remember the taste of soap, but as Dean put it tough, he was the oldest and his decision was standing. At least someone felt sorry for him.

He made it down the stairs and just knew he could reach the front door without any hassle. He couldn’t stop the small yippee uttered when that door closed silently behind him. Now, to do the work of Angels!

“I thought we agreed to work things out in the morning? That you weren’t going to leave.” said a cold voice on his left. He turned slowly to face Dean lounging against the far deck railing.

“Couldn’t sleep. Needed some fresh air.” Adam was tired from trying to stay alert when his body wanted to rest. He was stressed by the situation, worried about his mother and his own ability to even complete such a mission, at this point, he simply didn’t feel any compulsion in keeping the flippancy of his tone covered.

“You just needed some fresh air? Like hell! Were you asleep during our conversation? What part of ‘chain of command’ didn’t you get, Adam? Me and Sam tell you to go to bed and stay put, you listen to us.”

“I didn’t forget.” Adam mumbled.

“We know what’s best right now. Man, if you had grown up with dad, you’d quickly learn how high to jump when an order was given. Do you follow me Adam?” Dean used his pissy timbre for the best effect and noticed a small shiver going through the small frame of his estranged brother. It reminded him of the shiver Sam used to got when he was, well a lot younger actually, when Dean would raise his voice but from time to time, even now, Dean noticed it in Sam when they were fighting.

“So, you’re saying that the old man was a prick to grow up with?” No big surprise there, after all Adam had been on the receiving end of a spanking or two from the guy and he had some doubt on the pleasure of having his company on a long term basis when he entered his stubborn teenage period. Still he wouldn’t spit on a chance to have a day to day father; he’d at least stay honest with himself.

“I’m saying that the old man, as you call him, knew what we needed to survive the battle ahead, and therefore gave us some tools you don’t have. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll go back to bed.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Then we’re willing to try Dad’s method of getting you to mind us, which you told us you were familiar with.” and that was Sam appearing from behind him.

 

“Fu……?” But Adam stopped himself from cursing, and Sam looked at him with approval.

“How about you Dean? You weren’t planning on going anywhere were you?” Sam asked firmly.

“Shut up Sam!” Dean barked and Sam dropped it for the moment. The important thing was that both his brothers were with him and safe. He was just going to be grateful for that.

Adam looked at Sam for a moment. He kind of felt bad for the guy, he didn’t know everything about Dean’s role in all of this, but knew he wasn’t the only one Sam was trying to keep here tonight. “Hey, were you guys trying to ambush me? How come you’re all dressed up and all?” Adam said hoping the change in conversation would get Sam’s mind off of turning into John Winchester. He jumped away from his brother, hoping to edge towards the stairs but ended up closer to the front door he was so happy to have closed just moments earlier.

“Let’s say, we’ve seen the other side of the coin and had a suspicion you’d try to ditch us.” Dean got in his face now. “So, to go back to the ‘chain of command’ I was explaining earlier… When we plan things, we plan them as a group. Because you have no practice in the field and no knowledge of the terrain, we can’t rely on your skills, therefore if Sam or myself give you an order, you follow it to the best of your ability, without discussion and as fast as possible. Can you do that?”

“Yeah… I won’t though!” Adam pushed Dean with both hands on his chest, momentum helping him to get away from Sam as well. Just not long enough as Sam immediately holed him back by the collar of his shirt.

“And why won’t you, Adam?” Sam still hasn’t raised his voice but his whole body was now covering the younger man, imposing.

“My duty isn’t to you. An Angel tells me to do something; I’m going to do it.”

“Adam, you can do what we ask of you out of choice or you’ll do it because we’ll make sure you do it. We’ve seen a bigger picture you haven’t, we just want to keep you safe, want the chance to get to know you.” Sam could be lyric when he wanted to, and patient too.

When Adam still didn’t respond to Sam’s offer and threw a punch at him, which Sam blocked easily, he collared his little brother and easily pushed him back into the house, up the stairs, straight to the room he was assigned. Sam wasn’t sure if Dean would try taking off while he was dealing with Adam, to his relief Dean wasn’t going to let him do this alone. Dean, followed, taking the time to lock the front door, verify the integrity of the salt lines, and turn off the last few lights illuminating the house at random intervals. He knew where his younger brothers were heading; there was no conjecture in his mind as to how the next Winchester interaction was going to end: a sore bottom was an obvious assurance. So he knocked on Bobby’s bedroom door to reassure him that they had everything under control, that they were going to have a talk with Adam, and not to worry if things got a bit loud. The old man grumped his assent and Dean heard the all Winchester knowing man mumble loudly that it was about damn time and he left, leaving well enough behind.

Dean found his siblings in a silent fight for dominance, not worried for a second over the conclusion of that quibble. He settled on the chair by the desk and watched Sam manhandle Adam in preparation for a spanking he did not see a way out of. His mind wandered a bit to the last Winchester spanking he was privy to, but the memory quickly receded, faced with the struggle Adam was putting. Sam had already pinned the young man with one leg over his but Adam wouldn’t calm down and was trying with all his might to spring back enough to head butt the giant of the family. They both had plenty of fight left in them so Dean didn’t see any reason to get more involved, he moved some of the books on the desk to the side so he could stretch his arms over the smooth surface and just laid down the law.

“Adam, a direct order is always to be followed. Not disputed, not discussed, not declined… Wasting our time and yours, risking your life and ours will not be tolerated.” Dean explained, leaning a few feet away.

And with that Sam let his hand fly and land heavily on the jeans protecting his little brother. The gasp that followed was barely audible as Adam tried valiantly to not give in to the spanking, Good for him, thought Sam not wavering a moment and raising his arm again to give the momentum needed to make a statement on Adam ass. The muffled sound of the quickly landing slaps was drowning the ragged breaths of the spankee and Dean started feeling bad for the lesson being imparted on poor Adam.

“You’ve gotta realize your decision will change the world Adam, it can’t be selfish, it can’t be made in a hurry.” Dean didn’t mind clearing up some of the misconceptions the youngster had, he was also concerned about how heavy handed Sam appeared to be. Each time his big hand fell it seemed to take care of more than one problem, Dean himself felt more at peace, more focused, engrossed into the familiar rhythm. Of course Adam hasn’t reached that state yet, so the cursing was getting louder, the promises more vague, the squirming more pronounced.

“Fucking Sam, let go!”

“Don’t think so buddy.” Mumbled Sam just before setting to become more serious about the statement he was making. Taking advantage of the thrashing of the boy stuck between his legs, he slid his hand under him and deftly undid the button barely holding the jeans, with a jerky movement he pulled them down, inadvertently dragging the boxers along. The red butt wriggled even more now that the spanks were covering the unprotected cheeks, the pleas became more pronounced but still the spirit wasn’t in it. Deciding to light a fire to clarify his position, Sam concentrated on the thighs, reddening them one slap at the time, getting a real bucking from Adam, and Dean could see the exertion on Sam’s sweaty face and the defeat etched in the pained features of his youngest brother. The boy was holding his ground, but for how long? The point was important though, they didn’t have a whole lot of time to get the kid an education. For Adam sake, all they could only hope was that they were making an impression.

“Sam, please, stop, it hurts!” Adam pleaded. “Dean, help me. I swear I’d follow your orders. Please?”

The spanking was relentless but Sam, as well as Dean, heard the hitch in Adam’s voice, saw the tremors of his exhausted body, felt the insistent heat radiating from his backside, and realized it was just a matter of moments before the youngster really folded.

Going from cheek to cheek, from top to bottom, the bounce was more and more accentuated as was the darkened color spreading on Adam posterior. The considerable authority behind the spanking brought the culprit to tears and the sobs were broken enough to demonstrate a real understanding of the situation and the request made of him.

Dean fell to his knee by the bed and put his hands around Adam’s face raising the blotched visage until the young man could focus on his face. “I swear, we only want what’s best for you Adam. We’ve sacrificed so much already… Please?” With hitching breath Adam tried to answer and the only thing he could get out was a simple “But, it hurts!” Sam swore he could feel the spirit of John Winchester in the room with them. It’s like time froze, linking all three brothers through time, generations and space with memories of correction sessions at the hand of their dear daddy. Running his hand over his baby brother’s back, Sam tried to convey the care he knew he himself needed after a spanking, stopping once in awhile to rub the abused behind and take some of the sting away, not even grasping at the moment that he was the one that made the kid so miserable. Dean felt few tears falling on his own red face, exhausted and pained from this trial and the trip down memory lane, disposed to show his willingness to get Adam, recognize his worries and his wants.

And John Winchester really was there; From the Ether; Watching down on his sons. Understanding how Mary’s babies felt they needed to use physical chastisement as an element of persuasion as well as of control on the loose cannon that Adam appeared to be. He recognized himself in the action, educated in the feelings behind the apparent strictness, the drill instructor routine and the authority not giving room to anything but obedience: the lives of those he cared about were in the lines!

John just hoped that this time, like times of the past; that the spanking would leave a lasting impression and work. He hoped that Adam would stay with his brothers, with his family. It was where the boy belonged, where he would be safe and above all where he would be loved.

 

The end (word count: 7300)

Thanks so much for Reading!


End file.
